Their Quest For Experience
by tkelparis
Summary: Sequel to "A Tempting Trope". So how is the afterglow for two former virgins? (Rating is for where it TRIED to go.)


**Title**: Their Quest for Experience

**Genre**: Doctor Who

**Rating**: M (or trying to get there)

**Author**: tkel_paris

**Summary**: Sequel to "A Tempting Trope". So how is the afterglow for two former virgins?

**Disclaimer**: This never could've become canon. Sadly. Would've been funny to watch.

**Dedication**: sykira. This two over two years overdue, I'm afraid, and I'm not sure how smutty – even in implication – I managed.

**Author's Note**: Sometimes when you want to write smut, all you get is an epic fail. :( I hope the emotional aspects make up for it. And I promise to finish polishing and fully post "Seals of Love" by Christmas.

**Their Quest for Experience**

**Started August 30, 2013**

**Finished October 8, 2013**

In a bedroom in the TARDIS, two bodies lay panting under the sheets. Both stared at the ceiling, although the woman's eyelids were so heavy she could barely keep them open. He was grinning like an insane idiot.

The ginger woman snorted. "I can hear that smirk, Doctor."

"I'm not smirking," he murmured. "I'm smiling."

"Grinning, smiling, smirking... same difference where you're concerned."

He snorted and slowly managed to roll onto his side to face her, his movement drawing her to slowly meet his gaze. "Is that a complaint?"

She had to smile and reach to stroke his cheek at the tiny hint of insecurity in his voice. "No. You wouldn't be who you are if you weren't the vain, smug, acts-like-he-understands-everything alien I've come to know... and love."

He turned his face into the pillow for a moment. "Okay, I was wrong then. And I certainly knew nothing about this before that one night. Never mind about you."

His voice turned a little husky at the end, gently triggering a few butterflies in her tired stomach. It reminded her of other moments he had sounded like that. "So... what do you think of the Human way of being close to another person?"

He stroked her arm tenderly. "Where you and I are concerned, it's brilliant. Now I see why you Humans fuss so much over it. All these pheromones, the touching..."

"Yeah, that gets pretty personal, don't it? I mean, as much of a toucher as you are, I bet you never tried for more than a hug with anyone."

He flinched. "Well, the kisses tended to not be started by me."

"Did you ever start one?"

"Well, I can think of two. One was as much started by her, since we were delighted to survive. And she was a ginger, so I couldn't resist. The other... I'd rather not think about. Especially not now."

She blinked, then narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"I don't know a lot about what to talk about after lovemaking, but I'm pretty sure there are some things you don't bring up."

"Okay. But we will discuss it later."

He grimaced.

She giggled as she rolled over. "You are a bloke. Who knew that some things are universal?"

Wanting off that subject and back to the earlier mood, he wrapped his arms around her and gently tugged her close. "Even when you're knocking my ego down to size, you're still the best thing that's ever happened to me."

She curled her arm around him in response, tucking the other out of the way across her chest, and smirked at his words. "Wouldn't you say that's one of the best things I do for you? That ego will get you into trouble you could avoid, and I do like this skinny you. Am I selfish to hope that you keep this body for a while, even after I'm gone?"

He thought a moment, and closed his eyes in a silent groan. "Given some of the men I've been, I can't promise you'd like the next me – even though I'd still love you."

She stroked his back gently. "And it has nothing to do with me being willing to read Human sex guides with you as a tutorial?"

He blushed slightly as he returned the touching. "I had no idea how much Humans could focus on it, but under the right conditions that yields brilliant results." He managed a pleased grin.

"So I got it all right for you?"

He blinked. "You mean you didn't notice the highly undignified sounds I couldn't stop making? Especially whenever your mouth touched me?"

She giggled again. "Just being sure. I wasn't expecting a response I could almost call Human. Aside from that mental connection bit."

He looked worried. "Was that all right for you?"

"Well, if you hadn't warned me first I might've been alarmed, but..." She took a deep breath and heaved it out. "Oh my god, Doctor. And I thought your mouth and hands were lethal weapons. Never mind that tongue! You were finally licking in a useful way!"

He chuckled. "I never lick anything without a reason."

"You are rather random with it, Spaceman."

"You're going to object to all the practice at manipulating my tongue when it caused the sounds you made?"

She giggled. "Well, you did use mouthwash, so I felt okay not knowing the last few places that tongue had been."

He mock-huffed, but continued stroking her back. "So I don't get credit for knowing how to react to the slightest changes in your hormones or pheromones?"

She reached and stroked his cheek. "You're too easy to make fun of sometimes, you do know that?"

He relaxed, huffing a laugh through his nose. "I keep forgetting when you're really upset and when you're merely rattling my cage out of loving disrespect."

Deciding a change of subject was called for, she confronted one of their new changes head-on. "You don't mind this cuddling? All the touching and stroking?"

He smiled. "Your hand on my back feels brilliant. It feels like every touch is releasing additional hormones and relaxing me at once."

"That's kind of how it works. At least where there's anything more than mere lust involved. Remember what we read in that last resource?"

He nodded, closing his eyes to see that passage. "Emotional bonding, affection, cuddling while naked after sex is extremely important, as is post-coital touching and stroking, particularly of the back, for hormone release."

"Just about what it said."

"I used fewer words."

"That makes a change."

"I'll have you know that as long-winded as I can be I've never been accused of wasting a single word. Well, you're the exception."

"Who's your source? A dictator who didn't realise you were about to overthrow him?"

He thought to Max Capricorn and his plans, and sighed. "Well..."

Donna laughed out loud. "I knew it!"

"Are you going to keep laughing at a man you just made love with?!"

She pulled herself together, slowing her laughter. "No, but you have to stop giving me material to laugh at."

"And how do I do that?"

"Make the topic more serious."

He stilled. "Got any ideas?"

Her turn to stiffen. "Um... well, we didn't use any protection. Is it possible... despite the two hearts and other extra organs differences... that I could get pregnant?"

His eyes widened before he knew it.

She noticed. "I didn't scare you with the possibility of Dad Shock, did I?"

"No... not that."

"Then what?"

His mouth worked as he tried to work through the thoughts going at light speed through his head. "I... I told you I've been a dad before."

She nodded. "You thought that part of you was dead."

"And you said I was wrong. And I think you may be right, because I'm feeling this urge for half Human ginger Time Tots."

She briefly laughed. "There's no guarantee they'd be ginger, assuming I'm not too old to have children."

He squeezed her as her face fell. "Oh, Donna... you're not. The TARDIS does a scan of everyone who comes here, to check their health. You remember that. And she saw that you're still fertile."

"But I am older. That could mean problems."

"It's nothing compared to one possibility."

"What's that?"

"I might still be sterile."

There was a long moment of silence as she stared at him.

"I told you about the Curse. I don't know if it fully lifted when my people and planet were... locked away. It might not happen, even though... you're everything I'd want in a mother for my children. I told you that Jenny was imprinting on you, and it was the best thing that could've happened to her. If she lived, we would be a family."

She sniffled. "I would've loved teaching her how to be a woman, how to live a civilian life. Do you think there's a way for us to have children?"

"I hope so. Would you be willing to look together?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll look for a way. Somehow there has to be a way to bond my DNA with yours, because it happened once before. The TARDIS might have something recorded in her computers that could help us."

Donna shifted a moment, uncomfortable. "I hope it won't take too long. I might be fertile now, but-"

"The Old Girl halts biological functions. You'll be fertile for years yet. My bigger task will be to protect you from harm."

"You can't keep me locked away."

"I know. I can't do that to you. I also can't turn off the instinct to keep you safe."

She stroked his cheek. "Daft protective Martian."

This time he grinned, knowing it was not meant in insult at all. Taking a breath, he changed the stroking of her back. "So... does that mean I got it all right for you?"

"You didn't notice the times I couldn't stop myself from screaming or begging for more?"

"A gentleman doesn't assume that because he was let into bed once that he has open access."

She smiled. "True, but I know I'll never have to worry about you. And you're right, I might not always be in the mood. Although you're telepathic, right? And have a more sensitive nose, so you might be able to tell if I'm receptive. I'll have a harder time telling if you're in the mood, even though you are a bloke. And you're right, I did notice just how all right I got it for you. Even without the telepathy."

"Oh, Donna," he purred as he adjusted his hold on her so he could roll her onto her back, gently resting on top. "You were brilliant. We'll have to try more of those positions next time."

"Just looking for more contact right now?"

"Oh, yes."

"And this is definitely not a one-night stand?"

He lost his smile. "Where'd you get that idea?!"

She pat his cheek and ran the fingers of her other hand through his hair. "Just checking. I didn't share my body with anyone else because I didn't think they wanted more than one night from me. And it might be forward of me to say this, but I don't like the idea of you sharing your body with anyone else as long as I live."

His eyes turned dark, regaining the beguiling bedroom look that had melted her earlier. "Oh, Donna, I am yours as long as we both live."

She tensed briefly. "Is that a proposal?"

"It's asking to marry you, right now."

"As in this instant?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Say the word and I'll show you. The timing feels right. Please?"

It was always hard to say no to those puppy eyes, and this time she had no urge. Her wishes and his were one. "Yes."

Beaming, he leaned to to her left ear and whispered something long, something she couldn't pronounce if she tried. But she felt her mind open wide, and she knew she was feeling his mind, hearing his thoughts.

He drew back. "I know I gave you the wedding night before the wedding, my wife. Forgive me?"

She beamed tiredly. "Completely. And it's all catching up with me."

He grinned, adjusting so they were both more comfortable. "Sleep. I'll be here when you wake."

"You'll sleep tonight?"

"You did tire me out."

"Change of pace."

He laughed through his nose as they curled loosely together, drifting peacefully into slumber and the rest of their lives... together.

**THE END**


End file.
